Rizzles All The Time
by Greenhough15
Summary: A series of one-shots, with a Rizzles in each scene. Some romance, drama, humour, friendship. I am open to accepting prompts, and I will write what the readers want. I have a few ideas of my own, and plenty of sexy times to come. Hope you enjoy. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – This is the first of a series of one shots. I hope people enjoy all the different ideas and possibilities there can be for Rizzles. I am more than happy to accept prompts and I will write the story for you to read. Hope you enjoy. **

**Prompt – This story was the idea of juicetroop82. House party. Jane and Maura know each other, but no Rizzles established yet.**

Jane pulled up outside the house. She wasn't even sure if she was going to come to this thing. She knew all the popular people were going to be here. Including Maura. It had been so long since Jane had been able to actually talk to Maura. Once Maura became friends with Kate, they barely ever spoke. Jane missed Maura. And was hoping to be able to talk to her tonight. But she kept thinking about everything that could go wrong. She was an outsider at school. No one liked her. No one ever spoke to her, and she couldn't understand why she was even invited to it. She thought it must have been some mistake. But she wasn't going to miss the opportunity to speak to Maura.

She got out the car, and walked up to the house. She was a bit nervous to start with, but when she got into the house and saw everyone having fun, she thought everything would be alright. Tonight might not be completely horrible. She grabbed a drink at the door and started making her way round the house trying to find Maura. She checked the kitchen, the hallways, and eventually found her in the living room. She was in a circle with a load of other people. It looked like they were playing a drinking game. But Maura wasn't involved she was just watching. Jane stayed at the edge of the circle opposite Maura. Jane was just staring at Maura. Admiring her beauty, her elegance. Taking in every detail of her perfectly sculpted face. And her hair, which fell in gorgeous waves around her jaw line. She truly was a goddess. And Jane couldn't take her eyes off her.

Maura was looking round the circle at everyone having a good time. She wasn't paying much attention to who she saw. But one face caught her attention. One face she hadn't expected to see tonight. A face that made her heart sing every time she caught a glimpse of it. Jane's face. Those strong, defined cheekbones that could cut stone. The dark brown eyes that flooded Maura's head with thoughts that kept her up at night. Maura couldn't look away, even as she got shoved around during the many cheers of the people around her. She was mesmerized by the girl standing across from her. They were both jumped when a scream from the centre of the circle went barrelling through their ears.

"Hey Crowe, we're out of beer." Crowe was standing next to Jane. It was his house party, and he had personally invited Jane to come. Normally he was a real ass hole to Jane, and he wasn't any different when inviting her. Which is why she didn't think anything was weird when he invited her.

"No worries James. I got some extra kegs in the cupboard." He turned to Jane and looked her dead in the eye. "Would you come help me with the drinks Rizzoli?" He dipped into a small bow in front of Jane, and gestured for her to lead the way. Jane looked back to Maura, who hadn't moved. She looked back to Crowe and turned to head out of the crowd. Crowe looked at James with a smug grin on his face. Maura knew something wasn't right, but didn't know what the boys had planned. She started moving through the crowd to follow Jane and Crowe. They stood outside the hallway cupboard. Crowe took hold of the handle and waited for Jane to get slightly closer. Maura suddenly realised what was going to happen. She had overheard a conversation at school, but thought nothing of it. But now that she was here, she knew nothing good was going to happen. She was nearer to the back of the crowd of people gathering in the hallway. She tried pushing her way through, but she knew she wouldn't get there in time.

Crowe pulled the door open, and stood out the way, as there was someone waiting in the cupboard with a bucket in hand. He lunged forward poring the whole bucket, filled with raw eggs, all over Jane. She was covered with yellow blobs and the whites of the eggs. She turned slightly only to be further covered in flour from Crowe. Once the cloud of flour died down, a round of laughter erupted throughout the entire house. There was a very clear view of what just happened from several different areas. And Jane just stood there. Mouth open, arms raised. She didn't know what to do. She was completely embarrassed, and had no idea where to go. But she knew she wanted to get away. She felt a hand wrap around her wrist and before she could see who it was, that glorious voice rang through her ears.

"You are such a jerk Crowe!" She was screaming at the top of her voice at the boy still holding his bucket, doubling over in laughter. "You had no reason to do that. What did Jane ever do to you?" Crowe looked at Maura in disbelief. Was she really defending Jane? The weirdo of the school.

"What the hell Isles? You're normally first to absolutely hammer Rizzoli. What's got into you?" Maura yanked on Jane's hand to lead her towards the door.

"My senses." They were out of the house in a flash. Jane hadn't said a word. They got into Maura's car. Jane was worried about making the seats messy so she sat very rigid in the seat. "Relax, I need to get it cleaned anyway. The little bit of extra mess won't do it any harm." Jane didn't relax. She became tenser at hearing Maura speak to her directly. She worked with Maura during biology, but they didn't speak too much. And when they did, Jane didn't understand half of what Maura was saying. Her google mouth confused Jane to no end. They pulled up outside Maura's house. She lived alone. She wanted to move out as soon as she could, and did just that when she turned 18. It had been 3 years since she left home, but she never regretted a minute of it. Maura helped Jane out the car, and up to the front door.

"Why?" Jane finally spoke. But she was still shocked, so her vocabulary was limited. Maura turned to face Jane on the porch. Maura didn't get confused often, but with Jane, it seemed to be a frequent occurrence.

"Why what?"

"Why would you help?" Maura suddenly realised what this was all about. "Crowe was right. At school you always pick on me. And in biology you hardly ever talk to me. And if we cross each other in the hallway, you act like you don't know me. What the hell happened to you Maura? We used to be best friends when we were kids. Inseparable. And then suddenly you just decided to ditch me. Why?" Maura opened the door, and lead Jane inside. She turned the lights on, and kicked off her heels. She closed the door behind Jane once she finally entered the house, and then faced her.

"I'll make you a deal. You have a shower and clean yourself up, and I will answer any questions you want." Jane looked at Maura for a second before agreeing to her terms. Jane had a lot of questions for Maura. And if showering meant getting the answers, she wasn't going to argue. She went up the stairs and starting heading for the main bathroom, before she felt that hand grab at her wrist again. "You can use my shower. It's nicer." Maura's expression was soft and gentle. Just like her touch. Jane couldn't argue with Maura. Never has been able to, and probably never will be able to. She followed Maura to the bathroom. "There are towels on the shelf, and you can just use one of my gowns from the door when you're done." Jane just nodded to Maura, who left Jane to get herself clean.

Jane didn't take too long to wash off. Maura had a power shower which helped, and Jane had always had to limit herself to a shower of 5 minutes, growing up with 4 other people in the house didn't leave much hot water. So Jane came out of the shower, and walked into Maura's bedroom wearing her bra and underwear underneath the dressing gown. They were the only things she was wearing that didn't end up getting messy. She sat down on the bed next to Maura, who was perched up on the pillows, waiting patiently for Jane.

"So where do you want to start?" Maura started off the conversation, and Jane just looked at her. Hundreds of questions running through her mind all at once. But she could only ask one at a time.

"Why have you been treating me the way you have the past few years?" Maura sat up and moved closer to Jane. Jane never moved. She simply watched as Maura got closer.

"When I became friends with Kate, I didn't know the kind of person she was. When I found out her true colours, I couldn't leave. She said, if I tried to leave the group, she would make my life a living hell. And I had a hard enough time at our old school. You remember what it was like for me. Being the freaky genius girl that no one wanted to know. Then at the new school I thought I could make a new image for myself. And I took the chance. I just guess I went about it the wrong way. I couldn't be myself. I had to act like everyone else. I couldn't be me. I kept all my comments to myself, and I just tried to blend in. But I started to pick up some of their bad habits along the way. Like bullying you for example." Jane listened to all Maura had to say. But she still had so much more to ask. But there was something she had been wanting to ask Maura for a long time now.

"Maura, did you ever stop thinking about me as that person you used to know and love to hang out with?" Jane and Maura looked into each other's eyes, each holding so much passion, and emotion. But only one of them had the courage to put the feelings to use.

"No. I always thought about you whenever we talked about you, or someone said something, it just reminded me of you." Jane shuffled closer to Maura on the bed. Their hips touching. Jane could hear Maura's breathing becoming more irregular. Her heart rate beginning to increase.

"You know, there is something I have been wanting to do for a long time now." Jane started leaning into Maura. Maura stayed put.

"And what might that be?"

"This." And without a second thought, Jane closed the space between their lips. It was soft to start with. Both girls trying to figure out the other. Both wanting the moment to last forever. Jane's heart was beating incredibly fast now. She was convinced Maura could hear it. She had been wanting to kiss Maura for many years now. But never found the right moment to do it. But this felt so right, and Jane couldn't be happier. Maura wanted to feel Jane. Wanted to know what she had been missing all these years. She moved her hand up Jane's bare leg. Pushing the gown further up her leg. Jane started to moan into the kiss, sending vibrations through the whole of Maura's body, and giving her the confirmation she needed. Maura pushed Jane down on the bed, and straddled her hips. They never broke the kiss. Jane was just as eager as Maura was, and pulled Maura's top up over her head. Revealing a braless body. Jane's breath caught in the back of her throat at the sight in front of her. Maura just smiled at Jane's reaction and leaned back down to engage the kiss once more. Maura's hands started to remove the dressing gown, and Jane was more than happy to help. Soon, Jane was underneath Maura in just her bra and underwear. Jane made quick work of removing Maura's pencil skirt, and pulled Maura's panties down with it. Maura looked at Jane and grinned.

"Now this isn't fair. I can't be the only one that's naked." Maura lifted Jane up off the bed and unclasped her bra, and flung it across the room. She slowly slid down Jane's body, and pulled her pants off. Maura snaked her fingers back up Jane's legs, and it sent shivers through Jane's body. Maura split Jane's legs and settled her head between Jane's thighs. Jane let out a small gasp as she felt Maura's breath roll across her warm and wet centre. "Jane?" Her voice was low and sultry, and it made Jane want Maura even more.

"Please Maura. Don't tease." Jane was desperate. She had been wanting Maura for so long. And now that she was this close, she wasn't sure how long she would be able to hold out.

"Don't worry Jane. You'll have your enjoyment." And before Jane could reply, Maura swiped her tongue up Jane's clit. Jane arched her back off the bed, and tried to hold in her moan. Maura placed her lips down firmly on Jane's clit and sucked, hard. She flicked her tongue against the swollen bundle of nerves. And Jane loved every little touch.

"Oh fuck Maura. Don't stop. God, don't stop." Jane had a fistful of Maura's hair in one hand and the hand was holding the bed sheets. She was being sent crazy with Maura's tongue. Maura pulled her head back, and started to rub at Jane's entrance. "Maura…please." Jane panted. Barely catching her breath. "Maura, I need you…in me." Maura loved hearing Jane talk to her like that. Her raspy voice made even sexier, with her desire and want. Maura slowly plunged two fingers into Jane. She let out a low moan as Maura entered her. The feeling of being filled sent Jane's head spinning. She wouldn't last long under Maura's touch. Maura moved in and out of Jane slowly. She began to pick up the pace and Jane loved it. Maura responded to every little sound that came from Jane. She went harder and deeper. When she started to feel Jane's walls clench around her fingers, she knew she didn't need to do much more. She curled her fingers inside Jane, and started rubbing her thumb over Jane's clit. And that was all it took. Jane started to crumble right in Maura's hands. Maura kept moving her fingers in and out of Jane to let her ride all the waves of her orgasm out. When Jane finally fell down onto the bed, Maura removed her fingers from Jane. Jane let out a small moan at the loss of having Maura inside her. Maura started crawling up Jane, making a line of wet kisses along her toned stomach, until she was hovering over her.

"Something tells me you enjoyed that." Maura brushed a piece of Jane's hair out of her face, and leant down to place a chaste kiss atop Jane's lips. When she pulled back, she saw a devilish grin on Jane's lips.

"Why don't I show you just how much I liked it." Maura started smiling and giggling at Jane, picturing hundreds of different scenarios Jane could have planned for.

**A/N – I hope everyone liked the first chapter. Big thank you to juicetroop82 who worked with me on this story. There will be plenty more stories to come. And like I said, feel free to message me, or review any ideas you want to see written. I will do whatever you want. Until next time. Goodbye my lovelies.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – I am so happy with the response I have been getting from the first chapter. I have been having a bit of a rough week and haven't updated any other stories, which isn't good, but this is a decent creative outlet. This scene was prompted to me from a review left by Cristina. I hope you enjoy.**

**Prompt – Injured Maura.**

"Honestly Maura, I don't understand how you haven't been hurt sooner. You may have a tidy lab, but most of the equipment in it may as well be used in a torture chamber." Maura had just come back from the hospital after receiving 2nd degree burns on the back of her hand, after an accident in the lab. Jane refused to leave Maura's side until she knew she was home, safe and comfortable.

"Jane, it's not like I run round the lab blindfolded. It was just a little accident. It doesn't happen every day. And I was the only one to get hurt. Better me than the 3 people standing to my side." Maura went over to the sofa and sat straight down. Jane went and got two glasses of water and joined her. She handed Maura her water and sipped at her own. She placed her glass down on the table and settled down into the sofa.

"That is not the point Maura. You keep doing all these crazy things but you never think about what it might be doing to your body. Like giving Cailin one of your kidneys.Did you ever think about how that might affect you later in life? You might find you'll need that kidney when you get older."

"Jane, would you relax. A person can live a perfectly normal life with just one kidney. And as for my burn, the doctor said it wasn't that bad, which I could have told you myself. But you insisted I go to the hospital to have it looked at. The burns will heal up over the next few weeks, and it will be as if I never did anything." Maura placed her right hand on Jane's thigh to try and reassure her. Her injured hand remained placed on her own lap. She had been wanting to touch Jane in some way since they left the station, but she just couldn't find the courage. Seeing Jane being so caring and tender, and over her nonetheless, sent Maura's head in circles. She has had feelings for Jane since they first met. But she never managed to read Jane. She was such a closed off person, Maura was never able to understand her. So she took little steps to try and figure Jane out. Moving forward enough to gets little bits from Jane, but never pushing so hard that she gave herself away.

"Maura, you are my best friend. You help me when I'm stuck. You talk to me when I'm upset or angry. You just get me. And if anything were to happen to you," She picked up Maura's hand from her thigh, and held it in her own. "I don't know what I would do." Maura tensed at the contact from Jane. She was use to touching Jane, but Jane never did anything back. "Maura what's wrong?" She must have been more nervous than she realised. She looked into Jane's eyes, and knew that if she was ever going to make a real move, now would be the time.

"Jane, have you ever liked someone, and I mean, really liked someone? But you knew if you ever tried anything it could ruin everything?" Maura grew even more apprehensive as the moment of silence began to thicken with the tension building, waiting for Jane to respond.

"Actually Maura, I think I get what you're saying. And I have had that feeling before. Why?" Maura took a quick calming breath, before trying to speak again. She knew she had to be careful about doing this. If she put a toe wrong, her entire relationship with Jane could crumble right before her eyes, sooner than she thought it could have.

"When you had these feelings, what did you do?" She was hoping if Jane could give her the answer everything would be that much simpler for her to do.

"I haven't done anything actually. I am still having the feelings."

"Oh." Maura visibly deflated. Hearing Jane say that made her instantly realise Jane had feelings for someone. What Maura didn't register was that the feelings could have actually been for her.

"But, I would act on my feelings." Maura looked up at Jane. Disappointment spreading in her eyes. "I just would need to find the right moment. I figure, if you're going to do something, at least do it right." Maura's heart was beginning to scream. Begging for Jane to stop. Wishing beyond hope that Maura never said anything in the first place. It wasn't until Jane took hold of Maura's chin and forced her to look up, that something finally clicked inside Maura. Seeing the love in Jane's eyes got Maura to realise, this was the right moment. Jane slowly leaned in, and connected her lips to Maura's. It took Maura a second to realise what was happening, but quickly caught up, and started moving into the kiss more. She felt Jane's tongue slide across her lips, begging for entrance, which Maura was more than happy to grant. As Maura felt Jane, glide into her mouth, she let out a small whimper. Jane pulled back, worried she had over stepped. Maura didn't open her eyes for a moment, still reeling from the feeling of having Jane's lips upon her own. "I'm sorry, I sort of got carried away." Maura finally opened her eyes, and placed both hands around Jane's face. Gently stroking her strong and defined cheek bones.

"You were perfect. But I do have one question." Jane tilted her head, but never said a word. "Why did you never make a move before now?" Jane just smiled, and pulled Maura back in for a kiss. When she stopped and rested her forehead against Maura's, a breathy laugh escaped her.

"You really are the dumbest genius I know." Maura refrained from slapping Jane on the arm at the comment, and continued listening. "I never made a move because I enjoyed the feeling of you touching me. I was worried that if I ever did anything, you would get scared and stop. And a world without your touches is not a world I want to live in." Maura's heart was now screaming with the happiness that was overwhelming it. She pulled Jane back into her. The kiss becoming more and more passionate and intense with every passing second. Soon Jane's desire was taking control of her. Her hands slowly glided down Maura's cheeks, over her jaw line, and onto her collarbone. She stopped for a second, waiting to see if Maura would react. If she would do anything to stop her. But she never even opened her eyes. So Jane continued moving her hands down. She felt the soft fabric of Maura's silk blouse. Through the crook of Maura's full, plump, breasts. Maura's breath caught in her throat, causing Jane to stop and move back from Maura on the sofa. "I'm sorry." Jane moved her hands back to her lap.

"Jane, its fine." Maura took Jane's hands in her own, and brought them to sit on her waist. "I don't want you to stop." She pulled Jane back towards her, and wrapped her arms around her neck. "It's just, I didn't expect your touch to feel so good." Maura leaned back into Jane, and connected their lips in another passionate kiss. Jane was cautious about moving any further forward. Maura could sense Jane's nervousness. So she tried to make Jane feel more comfortable. She leaned back on the sofa and pulled Jane down with her, never breaking the kiss. Maura was worried if she broke from Jane now, she would never go any further. As she laid back down on the sofa, she felt Jane's warm body press down against hers. Jane's hands were still holding Maura's waist. Squeezing hard, scared to lose the contact from Maura. She started moving her hands over the hem of Maura's jeans, finally finding some of her courage. Skimming under the blouse, and just scratching the skin. Maura was so soft, and perfect. It sent shivers down Jane's spine, and pooled between her legs. But she didn't want to give into her own needs yet. She wanted Maura to be happy, and to show how much she really wanted Maura. She gripped Maura's waist band, and started kissing along her jaw. Without even thinking, Jane began to undo Maura's jeans. Popping open the button, and slowly pulling the zipper down. She didn't pull the jeans down Maura's legs. As much as she craved to see as much of Maura as possible, she didn't want Maura to feel exposed, or uncomfortable. So the trousers remained where they were. But Jane's hand didn't. Sneaking its way under Maura's lace panties, and gently brushing over her skin. When Jane reached her desired point, she was met with a warm, wet centre. Maura pulled back from the kiss, and stared into Jane's eyes.

"You said you didn't want me to stop." Maura couldn't help but smile at Jane's nervousness. She had never heard the girl's voice waver. But it sounded like a teenage boy's voice breaking. And it made Jane seem even more adorable.

"Trust me. The last thing I want you to do now, is stop." Jane smiled back down at Maura, and started moving her hand between her folds. Jane watched as Maura's face became a mix of pleasure, and lust. Lust to feel, and see more of Jane. One of her hands made its way down to the bottom of Jane's shirt, and was pulling to try and lift it up over her head. Jane's free hand, grabbed Maura's by the wrist.

"Patience, doctor. Going fast was never any fun." Jane had clearly found her confidence, and was taking full advantage of it. Taking Maura's hand and pinning it above her head, she continued moving her fingers through Maura. Enjoying every little moan, every paused breath. And certainly, every look that crossed her face. Jane was building up to the moment she hoped Maura would enjoy the most. As she slid her fingers over Maura's opening, she saw the want, and need, beginning to build up in Maura's eyes. She knew that it wouldn't take much to send Maura of the edge, and that was a moment she was dying to see. And if she was the one creating it, she would be even more pleased. Without any more hesitation, she pushed two fingers straight into Maura. Maura stopped breathing for a second, as she tried to adjust to the intrusion of her body. But she couldn't stay tensed for long, when Jane started to slowly pump in and out of Maura. Her slim fingers able to move even easier with the help of the wetness Maura had already created. It was pushing Jane's arousal to the brink of uncontrollable desire, simply watching Maura being pleasured. She couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to have Maura pleasuring her. But her mind was so focused on the now, that she couldn't dwell on the thought for long. She picked up her pace, and could start to feel Maura beginning to tighten around her. She rubbed her thumb over Maura's swollen clit, and loved the feeling she got when she heard Maura starting to moan. And the louder she got, the closer Jane knew she was to her climax. Jane pumped as hard and as fast as she could, trying to bring Maura to her tipping point. And when she did, Maura's entire façade came crashing down. All her poise, and etiquette were gone. Her walls tightened around Jane's fingers, and her moans came loud, and proud.

"Jane. Oh god. Jane. Fuuuuccck." Jane was surprised to say the least to hear her doctor cursing. And it made her all the more happier that she was the one to elicit such a response from Maura. As Maura began to come down off her climax, Jane helped her ride out every wave off her pleasure. As she removed her fingers from Maura, she leaned down and placed a chaste kiss upon her lips. Sitting back up and pulling Maura up with her. Maura was still reeling from what Jane had just done to her. But didn't miss the opportunity to kiss Jane. She never wanted to be apart from Jane ever again. When she finally pulled back to look into Jane's eyes, all she could see was satisfaction. "Thank you." Jane scrunched her face slightly and tilted her head to the side.

"For what?"

"For not stopping." Jane smiled at Maura's honesty. "And for not making me feel, too exposed." Jane let out a small laugh. "What's so funny?"

"It's scary how well I know you." She looked down at her lap, and could feel Maura's stare on her. Maura took one of her hands and moved Jane's chin too get her to look up.

"Shall we see how well I know you?" Maura tried to move into kiss Jane, but Jane's hand blocked the way before she got the chance.

"How about we stick a movie on and snuggle together on the sofa. We can see where the night takes us." She lowered her hand and saw Maura's lips pursed and ready. She didn't move or say a word. Jane had to laugh at Maura's goofyness, before kissing Maura's awaiting lips.

"That sounds perfect. I'll go make the popcorn, and you can choose what movie we are going to watch." Maura gave Jane one more kiss before picking herself up off the sofa, and buttoning up her jeans once more. Jane sat on the sofa for a second, just trying to take in what just happened. She had pleasured Maura, and made herself happy at the same time. She had a feeling this could be a good thing. When Maura came back and joined Jane on the sofa, Maura snuggled into Jane's side. And Jane knew she would never get enough of the warmth she got when she had Maura near her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N – A quick thank you to Cristina for leaving the review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please remember you can leave me any ideas or scenes you want to see the Rizzles pair in. See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – I am loving the response these one-shots are getting. Please continue to review, and your ideas will show up. This chapter is one of my own ideas, and I hope you all enjoy.**

**Prompt – Established Rizzles. Horny Maura. Conflicted Jane.**

It was like most nights when there was a baseball game on. Jane and Maura would enjoy a nice home cooked dinner, and then settle down on the sofa to watch the game. Well, Jane would watch the game, and Maura would watch Jane scream at the players through the TV, knowing full well they couldn't hear her. It amused Maura to see Jane's facial reactions. Maura's head was resting in Jane's lap, and was laid out across the sofa. She loved the feeling of Jane brushing her fingers through her hair. She found it so soothing, and relaxing. But tonight Maura wanted more. She needed more. They had both become so busy with this big case, that they hadn't been able to make time for each other. Other than seeing each other at work, they had seen very little of the other. And Maura was so happy to have the alone time with Jane.

Maura rolled her head in Jane's lap so she was facing into Jane. She moved her hands and lifted up the hem of Jane's top. Exposing a small amount of her toned stomach. Just the sight of it sent Maura's hormones into overdrive. And she knew what the touch of it did to her. She placed soft, gentle kisses all along the exposed skin. Jane sat there and was enjoying the attention, but she was still able to watch the game, so she didn't mind the attention. Maura kept kissing and feeling Jane. Her hands started roaming the surface of Jane's stomach and slowly moving up, and over her small, bra covered breasts. Maura was soft at first, but as she began to feel Jane reacting to her touch, she got more forceful. Jane was happy with the feeling of Maura touching her. The feeling of Maura pleasuring her. But Jane wanted to watch the game. It was almost like a ritual for her, and Maura was beginning to distract her.

"Maura. Stop." She pulled Maura's hand out from under her shirt, and rested the hand back on Maura's side. She looked down at the pouty face that was Maura. Jane simply stared as if Maura should know the reason why she told her off. Maura got up off Jane, and sat beside her. Jane turned her attention back to the baseball game. Maura's eyes never left Jane. Maura was trying to work out what it would take to coax Jane into having some fun. And then she remembered the one spot that always had Jane moaning. Maura leaned in closer to Jane, and moved her head to rest on Jane's shoulder. She pushed in a tiny bit more, and placed her soft lips, on the smooth skin of Jane's neck. Instantly, Maura could feel goose bumps rising on Jane's skin. She continued her attack on Jane's neck. And she was completely engrossed in kissing Jane. All she wanted to do was make Jane feel good. To see Jane writhing under her, and she was brought to her climax, and to help her ride out each and every wave as it washed over Jane. But Jane clearly wasn't in the mood. "Maura, I mean it. Stop. I just want to watch the game, and go to bed." This time, Maura didn't pout. She was angry. She was angry at Jane and how she reacted physically, and then what she said verbally. Maura knew how to read Jane. And right now she knew Jane was interested in the game, but she was denying her body what it was really craving. Maura removed herself from the sofa, and stormed off into the bedroom. As she was about to shut the door, she screamed back down the hallway,

"Choose wisely." And slammed the door. Jane knew exactly what she meant. She had to choose to either follow Maura to the bedroom, and try and make it up to her. Or stay and watch the game, and suffer Maura's scorning for the next week. And that was not a side of Maura, Jane enjoyed seeing. It didn't take her long to choose. She shut the TV off, and followed Maura to the bedroom. Jane slowly opened the door, and through the small gap she had made, she looked in to find Maura lying on the bed, arms crossed and staring at the ceiling.

"Maura?" Maura didn't move. She remained as still and as cold as when Jane had first walked in. "Maura, are you going to talk to me? Or do I need to start begging now?" Maura turned to look at Jane, and Jane could see something in Maura's eyes that made her heart break. Maura was hurt. And what made things worse, was Jane couldn't understand why. She moved fully into the room, and went to sit next to Maura. Jane rested her hand on Maura's knee. But Maura simply returned her gaze back to the ceiling. "Maura honey, you need to talk to me. We know what happens when we don't talk. Remember last time?" Maura let a small breathy laugh escape remembering how her silent treatment ended last time. With Jane walking through the precinct with a bouquet of roses, and a bundle of balloons. Maura found it to be brilliant how far Jane went to make her happy. But she knew Jane wasn't happy about embarrassing herself. Even if it was for Maura. "Come on. What's up? You don't normally give up so easily." Maura sat up, and looked Jane right in the eye.

"It's just, whenever you want to do something, I am always right there with you. No matter what, I always support you and help you with anything. But then, if I want to do something, you always do anything you can to get out of it. You make up some excuse to say you're busy, or you're allergic to something, and we both know you're not. And it hurts. It just sometimes feels like I put more effort into this relationship, and you just come along for the ride." Maura pulled her knees up to her chest, and removed Jane's hand from her leg. "Do you even understand how hard that is for me? All I want is to make you happy, but it would be nice if you tried doing the same for me sometimes." Jane was holding back tears. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Maura. And she didn't even realise she was doing it.

"Maura, I never…I didn't…the last thing I would ever want to do is hurt you. You have to understand that I didn't know what I was doing to you. All I ever want to do is make you happy, and to see you smile. But being you that isn't always the easiest thing to do. This is why we need to communicate properly. When we don't, we get mad at each other, and then things don't ever go well from there, do they?" Maura had to laugh at that one. She knew Jane was right. But she wasn't going to admit that to Jane. Maura needed the upper hand once in a while. "Now come on. Talk to me, and tell me what you want to do, and I will do it. No questions asked, no moaning, or fussing or…"

"Oh, you had better groan." Maura finally spoke up. Her smirk evident on her face. It took Jane a second to catch on, but as she did, she slowly moved on the bed. Moving closer to Maura, and seeing her smile grow wider. "And you had better be ready to work. Because you have a lot of grovelling to do still." Jane silenced Maura by pressing their lips together. Maura completely relaxed into the kiss, and let Jane take control. For now. She leant back into the bed and Jane crawled up over her. Jane deepened the kiss, wanting Maura to enjoy herself, and from the sounds she was making, Jane was doing a good job at it.

"I thought I was the one that was meant to be moaning." Maura looked up at Jane, with lust in her eyes. Her lips already going red from Jane's kiss.

"At this point I don't care who makes what noise." Maura pulled Jane back down to the kiss once again. Grabbing hold of Jane's shoulder, and waist, Maura rolled the two over, so she was now lying on top of Jane. Jane was about to move them back, wanting to be on top, but Maura had her own plans. She pushed Jane back into the bed, and held her there. She moved her hand down Jane's stomach, and started to unbutton her trousers, and slowly pulling the zipper down.

"Maura, what are you doing?" Jane seemed almost nervous. Not quite sure what Maura was doing. Normally Jane controlled the direction things went in bed, but Maura was taking the reins, and Jane wasn't sure how she felt about it.

"What I want." She placed a small, comforting kiss to Jane's lip, letting her know everything would be fine. As she slid down Jane's body, her hands were pulling away her jeans and the pants with it. Taking them completely off, Jane felt slightly exposed, but completely comfortable with Maura. It wasn't the first time Jane had been naked (Or even half naked for the matter) in front of Maura. But every time she was, she always felt this small sense of vulnerability. And it never lasted long, but it always showed up in Jane's mind. "Just relax." Jane tried, and it was made so much easier when she felt Maura's soft, warm tongue press to her core. Jane took a sharp breath to calm her nerves. Maura didn't give her time to relax though. She pressed harder into Jane, and tried hard not to let her own arousal take over, before she had brought Jane to the glory point. Maura pressed over every sweet spot she knew sent Jane crazy. And send her she did. Jane could hardly catch her breath. Her body tightening, from the feeling of Maura working on her core.

"Maura…God, please." Jane was craving the release, but Maura wanted to see Jane squirm just a little more.

"Time to play by my rules detective." Maura's voice was low and raspy, and it sent Jane's head spinning. Jane wasn't sure how much more teasing she could take, but Maura wanted to push her as far as she could. Maura moved her mouth away from Jane's core, blowing slowly over her already dripping centre. She pulled one of her hands up to rest on the inner part of Jane's smooth and soft thigh. It sent shivers through all of Jane's body, and Maura hadn't even gotten to the good part yet. She shifted herself further up Jane's body, and hovered over her, never moving her hand from Jane's leg. Looking into Jane's lust crazed eyes, Maura lowered herself so that her nose was practically touching Jane's. "Do you think you might try doing some more things I like from now on?" Her tone was suggestive, and Jane never missed a beat of her sentence. But words seemed to escape her at the time. All she could manage was a small nod of the head, but Maura was having none of it. "What was that?" She moved her hand ever so slightly away from the place Jane craved her to touch the most.

"For god sakes Maura, I'll do anything you want, if you fuck me right here ri…" Jane's breath caught in her throat as Maura pushed two slender fingers into her. She was slow and gentle at the start. But the more noise she heard resonating from Jane, the more aggressive she became. Pushing harder and deeper into Jane with every thrust. Maura could tell Jane was on the brink, so she curled her fingers ever so slightly inside Jane, and hit that oh so sweet spot that she knew would send her over the edge. Jane came in Maura's hand, and screamed her lungs out. "Oh my fucking god. Maura I'm coming."

"Come for me Jane. Let me feel you. Come on." Maura was loving every moment of holding Jane in the palm of her hand, or at the tip of her fingers. Jane finally came, in a body shaking orgasm like she had never felt before. Maura helped her to ride out every feeling of the orgasm that consumed Jane's body. The feeling of Jane's walls tightening around her long fingers. Hearing her scream her name over and over, as her body continued to shake with the sheer force of her orgasm. When Jane's body finally relaxed, and she sunk back down into the bed, Maura moved off Jane and laid beside her. Resting her head on Jane's heaving chest. Maura's face was pure smugness. She had made Jane come so hard, she couldn't catch her breath. "I take it my ideas don't seem so bad anymore." Jane turned her head to look at Maura, and it was the look that asked her if she was being serious.

"How about…" Jane was still trying to catch her breath. "We talk more about…what we want to do…and can decide…together what we do. Does that sound…good?" Maura's face broke into a proud and triumphant smile.

"That is all I wanted to hear. That and all the various noises you chose to make whilst I brought you to the best orgasm you ever had."

"No need to brag Maura." Jane rolled over onto her side and propped her head up on her elbow. "But I will admit, that was fucking amazing."

"Language Jane." Jane scrunched her face up in a moment of confusion.

"Are you serious? You didn't tell me off when I was swearing in the middle of, and I quote, 'the best orgasm I ever had'."

"Well firstly that wasn't a proper quote as you changed the 'you' for an 'I'."

"Yes well I was trying to make it work from me saying it, and considering you didn't just come all over the bed, I think I changed the quote appropriately." Maura couldn't help but laugh at the way Jane got defensive when she tried to correct her.

"And secondly, when you swear when we're having sex, I just find that it turns me on even more." She raised one of her eyebrows, and saw as the smirk on Jane's face grew even wider.

"Oh really?" Jane started moving to place herself over Maura. Maura's smile stretched wider than seemed possible. It was cute and possibly had a hint of innocence to it.

"Yes. Would you care to find out just how much?" Jane didn't need any more hints. She wanted Maura, and she was going to have her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N – Hope you enjoyed it. As I said this was my own one-shot idea, but to mrsgrey, I did get your prompt, and have already started writing it up. I hope to have it up soon, and I hope people enjoy it. I just had to get this idea out of my head first. See you next time, and let me know what you want to read.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N –Oh crap. I am so sorry for making you all wait for so long. College has been completely crazy, but I am finding just enough time to write, but obviously not as much as I would like. So here you go. Mrsgrey, this one is for you. **

**Prompt – Maura's desk.**

"You can't like Maura!" Jane and Frankie were outside the Boston Police Station, when Frankie told Jane about the kiss.

"Why not?" Suddenly Jane realised her sudden outburst was the beginning of her on grave. She only had on true reason for why Frankie couldn't like Maura. She didn't think now would be the best time to tell the truth. But then she figured there never really would be a best time to say it. So now was as good a time as any in Jane's mind.

"Promise you won't tell Ma?"

"When do I ever tell Ma anything?" Jane just gave him a look that silently asked if he was being serious.

"Really Frankie? Of all the members of this family, who is it that talks to Ma the most? And tells her everything and anything?" Frankie was silent, realising Jane's point.

"Okay fine. But if you tell me no say anything, then I never do. And you know that for a fact. Remember all those secrets I kept for you when we were kids?" Jane recollected a few occasions where Frankie remained silent. "So come on. Why can't I like Maura?" Jane took a deep breath, trying to find the courage to say what she has been feeling for so long now.

"You can't like Maura…because I love Maura." Jane's entire body tensed, waiting for her little brother's reaction. She had no idea how he would take the news, but she certainly wasn't expecting what he did.

"Congratulations Jane." Frankie threw his arms around Jane and gave her a hug to end all hugs. Jane wasn't really sure how to react. She was happy that he was accepting of the news she had just broken to him, but she couldn't figure out what he was so proud of.

"Congratulations for what? It's not like I caught a murderer." She pushed Frankie back to look him right in the eye.

"For finally admitting the truth." Jane's eyes nearly bugged out of her sockets. Her face turned to a complete state of shock horror.

"How the hell did you know?"

"For crying out loud Jane, I think everyone knew. I'm pretty sure Maura knows. People thought you two were…"

"Wait hold. What makes you think Maura knows? Did she say something?" Frankie couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Are you kidding me? She doesn't have to. You might not see it, but everyone in the precinct can see the way Maura looks at you. You know she sucks worse than Tommy when trying to hide something. She cares for you Jane. And something tells me she wouldn't be one that hurts you. Not like all the other douchebags you've dated." Jane slapped Frankie across the arm for that one.

"Casey wasn't that bad." Frankie was about ready to tear his hair out listening to Jane.

"Seriously? He asked you to marry him, then he tells you he is choosing to stay with the army permanently, and gives you the ultimatum of going with the man who you thought was the love of your life, becoming an army wife, which would never have suited you. And leaving your friends and family behind. Or staying with your friends and family and having to forget about the man you loved. He didn't really give you much of a choice. From my point of view, that does seem kinda douchebaggy to me." Jane could see his pint, but there was still one question rattling round in her head.

"One last thing. If you knew I liked Maura, and was sure Maura liked me, why would you go and kiss her?"

"Well, it didn't look as though you were ever going to make a move, so I figured what have I got to lose? The worst thing that would happen is she turns me down and I could live with that. Wouldn't be happy about it, but I could live with it."

"You're such a jerk." Her tone was playful, but Frankie still feigned shock. He quickly came back to reality.

"Now come on. Go get her. Before a real jerk makes a move and doesn't back off." Frankie gave Jane that cheeky smirk that told her he would be there to support her through anything.

"Thanks Frankie. Okay, I guess now is as good a time as any. Here I go. I'm…"

"Jane. Stop talking, start walking." Jane was as nervous as hell, but her brother was always there to give her a kick up the ass. So without another word, Jane pushed open the doors of the precinct and made her way straight down to Maura's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane walked out of the lift with hundreds of possible scenarios running through her head. She had no idea how Maura would react. The blinds to the office were closed, but the door was open. She could hear the tapping of keys of Maura at her computer. It made her all the more nervous. Frankie might have said that Maura likes her, but Jane needed to hear it from Maura herself to know it's true. To let it really sink in. Then again, Frankie could have been completely wrong, and Maura could have no interests in her at all. Jane would be putting her neck out on the chopping block, and Maura could very well end up being the executioner. But Jane hadn't come this far, just to go and chicken out now. That was not the way Jane Rizzoli did things. She saw it through to the end. And made damn sure she didn't get hurt in the process. Jane wanted Maura. It was simply a question of how brave would she be today.

"Jane?" Maura's voice brought Jane out of her spiralling thought pattern. Jane didn't miss how happy Maura sounded to see her. "Are you going to come in, or remain standing in the doorway and block my only exit out of this room if there was a fire to occur?" Jane didn't register half of what Maura just said. She was too distracted about how and what she was going to say to her.

"Maura, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course Jane." Maura closed her laptop lid, and Jane walked over and stood just at the front of the desk. She was so nervous she couldn't stay still. Sitting down wasn't an option. She started rubbing the palms of her hands as she always did when she was nervous about something.

"I was just…I wanted to…" Jane couldn't get her words out at all. Maura just continued to look at her as if she had an alien on her head. With no idea of what was going through Jane's mind, Maura was completely lost and confused.

"Jane, what are you trying to say?" Jane took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves, but it still wasn't enough. Jane wasn't going to ask the question banging against the walls of her mind if she didn't grow some serious balls in the near future.

"I just came down to ask…if you got the ballistics report back from the bullets you found in our victim yet." Maura's entire demeanour deflated. She could read Jane like a book when her guard was down. And right now, Jane was a sitting duck.

"Jane, why do I get the feeling that wasn't the reason you came down here? Why don't you tell me why you are really here? You know you can talk to me about anything." Jane was beginning to feel comforted by Maura's words, but she was still as nervous as all hell.

"I was just talking to Frankie," Maura tightened her whole body at hearing Frankie's name. Maura didn't know that Frankie had already told her about what happened between them. And she wasn't going to give Jane the chance to explain what she knew either. She quickly stood up from the chair and made her way round the desk and stood in front of Jane.

"Jane, I need to tell you something before you continue. Frankie kissed me. And I sort of kissed him back. It was only a small kiss and it didn't mean anything. To me at least." Maura was rambling off words at 100 miles per hour.

"Maura." Jane tried to get a word in edge ways, but Maura never let up.

"He just wanted to know what it would feel like, which in actually fact makes me feel slightly used, now that I say it myself."

"Maura?"

"But I swear it will never happen again. I don't feel that way about Frankie. He isn't exactly my type."

"Maura!" Jane grabbed Maura by the arms and yelled in her face to finally get her attention.

"What?" Maura looked down at her arms where Jane had grabbed her. Jane's grip was tighter that she realised. She released Maura and tried to gather her thoughts. Maura seemed as nervous as Jane did, which helped Jane feel slightly more confident about doing this.

"I know you kissed Frankie. Or he kissed you rather. He told me earlier when I was talking to him. And he said he could tell you weren't into him. But he thinks he might know who you are into." Maura did her best to hide the panic on her face, because she knew if Frankie was right, which he often is, things could go horribly wrong.

"And who might that be?" Jane was hoping to out Maura first, so she wouldn't feel as awkward about doing this.

"Why don't you tell me? And you can't lie because you'll get hives." Maura knew Jane was right. She couldn't lie. She never had been able to. She looked Jane in the eye, and she could tell Frankie was right. She was hoping beyond all hope that Jane wouldn't freak out.

"You." The word hung in the air for a moment, neither girl wanting to be the one to break the silence. Jane took a step closer to Maura. She could see Maura tense up. She wasn't uncomfortable, just completely shocked at how close they were to each other. Maura's eyes were flicking back and forth between Jane's dark brown orbs. "Jane?" Jane didn't say a word. Maura could start to feel the knots growing in her stomach. "Jane please say something because right now I am…" She was cut off by the soft pressure of Jane's lips upon her own. It wasn't at all what Maura was expecting, but it was also the last thing she was going to stop. This is all Maura had ever wanted to do, and now that it was happening, she couldn't quite believe it. Jane slowly removed her lips from Maura's, savouring the soft touch that is Maura Isles.

"You know I've never been good with words." Jane's cheeky grin reassured her this wasn't a dream, or a trick of some kind. Jane liked Maura. And Maura had waited long enough for Jane, she wasn't going to wait any longer. She had a quick look around to double check all the blinds were closed, and the door was shut and was so happy they were. Maura took hold of Jane by her jacket and pulled her back in for a kiss. The first kiss was soft, and careful. Now all Maura wanted was Jane. She didn't want to do this little dance around the fire anymore. She wanted to jump head first into it now. And Jane was more than happy to go along with her. Pulling their bodies flush together, Maura was arching into Jane, wanting to feel every part of her. Feel the warmth she got from Jane every time they were near each other. The kiss became more and more passionate, and heated with every moan that escaped one of them. Jane pushed Maura back to the desk, so she was being held between Jane and the desk. Maura broke the kiss and pushed Jane back slightly. Jane's face started turning to hurt and fear that she was moving too fast. That was until she realised what Maura was doing. She saw Maura turn to her desk and push all her paperwork out of the way, and clear space. She knew where this was going and she wanted to be comfortable when it happened. When she turned back, Jane couldn't believe the look on her face. Lust. Pure lust. It was the sexiest thing Jane had ever seen, and it turned her on more than she thought was possible. Jane didn't waste any time in getting Maura up on the desk. And she was so happy that Maura had decided to wear a skirt today. Sliding herself between Maura's legs, caused her skirt to crease up her thighs. Jane could already feel the moisture building between her legs. She found Maura attractive from the first minute she laid eyes on her. But this was a whole new level of attraction. Jane was struggling to keep her hands off Maura, and Maura jumped at every little touch that came from Jane.

"Jane…" Maura's voice was more of a breathy whisper. All her energy was being used to keep herself contained, but it clearly wasn't doing much. "I want you. I need you." Jane wasn't sure if she was really hearing this coming out of Maura. "I've waited so long for you, I don't want to wait any longer. Take me now. Please Jane." She didn't need to say another word. And she couldn't. Jane silenced Maura with a deep, searing kiss. She quickly moved her mouth down over Maura's jaw, and started her assault on Maura's neck. Behind her ear, on her collar bone. Jane was convinced Maura knew this was going to happen today. Her entire outfit was designed to be sexy, and be easy to remove. From the form fitting shirt that was cut so low it was amazing that she wasn't falling out of it. To the sexy black pencil skirt with the zip at the back. Jane didn't know where to put her hands first. In Maura's hair, around her neck, sitting on her hips. Not a clue. And Maura could tell. Maura could feel the confusion going on in her head. So Maura brought Jane back up to kiss her on the lips. She was going to control what happened here. She slowed things down for a moment. "Let me help you." Maura looked straight into Jane's eyes and took hold of Jane's hands, guiding them down her own body. Letting Jane feel her breasts, her flat stomach. She slowed the movement right down when she reached her skirts waistband. Still moving Jane's hands down, over her legs, until she reached the bottom of the already wrinkled skirt. Jane hooked her fingers under the rim of Maura's skirt and let Maura guide her hands up. Jane was taking in all the soft touches, and gentle skin. She was completely lost in everything that is Maura. The movements stopped when Jane felt the thin, damp material of Maura's panties. Maura's breath caught in her throat at Jane's touch.

"Maura, you're already wet?" Maura smiled at Jane's confusion. Jane really was adorable. And Maura found it all the more enticing.

"You've got me pinned up on my desk, at work. You've been kissing me and touching me everywhere your mind sought out. And you are surprised at the fact that I have soaked through my lingerie? Because I'm certainly not."

"Not surprised. But definitely turned on." Jane looked Maura in the eye, and saw the hungry lust that was forever growing within her. "Just let me know if you want me to stop."

"Don't count on any chance of that happening." Maura couldn't help it. It was far too good for her to resist. All it did was fuel Jane to keep going. Jane took one of her hands and pushed Maura at the chest to get her to lean backwards. Releasing Jane's other hand, Maura leant back on her desk, being propped up on her elbows.

"You're gonna need the support." Jane husked as she was un-zipping Maura's skirt and pulling it down and off her smooth, silky legs. Followed closely by her shirt being easily removed from Maura's frame. "So you wear panties but no bra?" Not that Jane was complaining, but she still found it amusing. Maura didn't reply. She simply gave Jane a look that said if she didn't do something soon, she was going to pay for it later. Jane looked up and down Maura's body with hungry eyes. Only one item of clothing remained. The one Maura wanted to have removed the most. Tucking her thumbs around the thin strap at Maura's hips, Jane started pulling away the final obstacle. "Something tells me you won't be needing these." They slid down Maura's perfectly toned legs and came off with perfect ease. Maura pushed herself up on the desk to sit up straight. When Jane came back up, she was met with Maura's hands reaching for her hips and pulling them as close together as possible. Maura started pulling at the hem of Jane's shirt.

"Now I can't be the only one getting naked here. It's just not fair." Jane smirked at Maura's eagerness. She took a small step back so Maura could lift her shirt up and off. Jane's hair fell back down around her head, and it might have been the sexiest thing Maura had ever seen. "For the love of god take me now."

"No problem." Pushing Maura back down, Jane slid her hand back down Maura's body until she came into contact with that sweet, sensitive spot she had been dreaming about for so long. Jane remained in front of Maura, and let her hand hover over her centre for a minute. Feeling the warmth being emitted from her. Maura was beginning to get frustrated, and Jane could see it clearly in her eyes. So without any further waiting, Jane pushed her long slender fingers through Maura's drenched folds. Jane was enjoying every touch, sound, feeling she got from Maura. Maura was struggling to keep herself from climaxing the instant Jane touched her. She was so turned on, every little movement felt like fire on Maura's skin. And just to make things harder for Maura, in more ways than one, the wet touch of Jane's mouth on her nipple. Between the feeling of Jane between her legs and on her nipples, to just the sheer sight of Jane's toned figure, Maura was being driven crazy. She wanted the feeling of Jane with her, always. But Jane wanted to push Maura all the way. Without any warning, Jane pushed two slender fingers into Maura. The feeling of Maura's walls clenching around her fingers sent Jane's head spinning. She moved her mouth over to Maura's neglected nipple, and gently started flicking her tongue over it. Jane may not have been with another women before, but she knew exactly what a girl likes. Jane's fingers started off slow, letting Maura get use to the feeling, but it didn't take long for her to pick up the pace. She wanted to hear Maura scream her name out in pleasure. She wanted to see Maura pleasured. She wanted everything that she could get of Maura. And before she could even finish her thoughts, Maura let an absolutely, sex filled moan escape as the best orgasm of her life wracked through her body. Jane leaned back slightly, removing herself from Maura's breasts. She watched as Maura's face became a mixture of utter pleasure, and complete torture. She had wanted Jane for a long time, but actually being with her was a completely different experience. It was like nothing she had ever experienced. It was like nothing she had ever imagined, and everything she had always wanted. As the last wave of her orgasm washed through her, she could start to feel her body relaxing. And she also felt Jane removing her fingers. Even this little action was sending waves through Maura's body, and as much as she loved each second of it, she wanted Jane to feel the same.

"You are mine, Maura Isles. And I am never letting you go." Maura always loved the dominance Jane showed in everything she does. But she was dying to see the submissive side to Jane too.

"Now it's to make you mine." Maura looked like a predator, and it made Jane's breath hitch in her throat. Maura snaked her hands around Jane's sides, and up to her bra hooks. One at a time, she unhooked them. Slowly pulling the shoulder straps down to reveal Jane's small, yet gorgeously plump breasts. Maura thought she would be more than happy to die there and then, but she wanted all of Jane. She pushed Jane back and hopped off the desk. "It's your turn now." Jane was at a complete loss for words. She was being lead backwards to the couch. Maura gently pushed Jane back down onto the couch, and carefully rested herself over Jane. "And it's my turn to show you how to do it." Not that Jane was even able to talk, Maura silenced her with a quick kiss before moving down her body. Kissing all the bare skin her lips could find. Going through the valley made between Jane's breasts, over her belly button, until she was met with Jane's damn sexy belt. Maura flicked her eyes up to Jane, and saw that Jane was struggling to breath. She was being so overwhelmed, but loving every second of it. Maura never broke eye contact as she unbuckled the belt, and unbuttoned the trousers. Pulling them down at once, but leaving behind the boxers. "I never could understand why you chose to wear boxers, instead of the normal lingerie like every other girl. But I do now." Jane didn't say a word. She still couldn't say a word, and Maura loved how she was controlling Jane in the palm of her hand. "It was so when this finally happened there could be a little mystery." Maura's voice was thick and raspy and made Jane roll her eyes back in her head. Maura slid her hands up Jane's legs, under the boxers Maura wanted to make Jane work for her climax, just as Jane had done to her. She was going to get just as much enjoyment out of this as Jane was going to. Maura couldn't see anything, but she at least had experience in this area. Going to an all-girls private school, and being a lesbian certainly did have its perks from time to time. Maura grazed her hands over Jane's clit, feeling the bundle of nerves reacting to her touch only spurred her on more. But she also wanted to take a step back for a minute. She didn't want to rush this and miss anything. She removed her hands from under Jane's boxers, and crawled her way up Jane's body. She stroked a loose hair out of Jane's face, and looked at her. She just looked at her. Taking in all her features, and gorgeous assets. Maura had always had to admire Jane from a distance. She was so close now, she wasn't going to miss the opportunity to really look at her now. She didn't know if she would ever get the chance again.

"Enjoying the view?" Jane's voice distracted her, but Maura loved hearing it so much, she didn't really care.

"You have no idea." And he really didn't, Maura didn't even know. She was so flustered with everything she was seeing, and everything that was happening. And she wanted it all. She wanted all of Jane. Anything she could get her hands on. She glided her fingers up Jane's arms as she sat down on Jane's thighs. Her fingers came up Jane's arms and down over her shoulders, until they began feeling the incline of her breasts. Maura placed her palms flat down on Jane's nipples and struggled to control herself as Jane curved her back, pushing into Maura almost begging for more pressure. Maura began kneading Jane between her hands. She watched as Jane's breathing became laboured, and her eyes became hungry. Every emotion Jane had ever felt was always shown through her eyes, no matter how much she tried to hide it. But this was a look Maura hadn't seen before. Maura leaned down closer to Jane and captured her lips with her own. Maura wanted to torture Jane, just a little for some fun. And Jane didn't seem to mind the foreplay too much. But any longer and she might not be so cooperative about it all. Maura was ready to move things along as well. Without breaking her kiss, she moved one of her hands down Jane's body and snaked it into her boxers once more. When she felt the sensitive spot yet again, she was thrilled to see it was also a damp bundle. She wasted no time in beginning to pleasure Jane. But she was gentle to start with. Wanting to make Jane build up to her moment. Circling around Jane's clit, sending shivers through her entire body. Feeling as she became wetter and wetter. Keeping the pressure on the nerves, Maura moved her fingers down to hover over Jane's opening. She could feel that Jane was ready for her, but she wanted to see it for herself.

"Take them off." It wasn't a question, it was a demand. And it was one that Jane didn't need to here twice. Maura never moved her hand away, but let Jane struggle to remove her boxers. She managed it in the awkward position Maua had put her in. And every little move she made had Maura's hand rubbing against her. It was pure agony for Jane, but complete bliss at the same time. "I want to know what you taste like." Maura whispered into Jane's ear. Breath, rolling down her shoulder. Maura moved her hand so it was resting on Jane's thigh and brought the other hand down to match the position on the other leg. Repositioning herself between Jane's legs, she could already smell the sweet juices that were dripping from Jane. But she wanted to taste them. Slowly, she leaned in closer to Jane, and in one swift movement, she swiped her tongue up the length of Jane's slit. Lapping up the juices, and loving the noises she got from Jane. Jane couldn't keep her body still. Every touch from Maura was making her body quiver. Maura went to work on Jane's core. Licking. Sucking. Biting. Making Jane want her in every way possible.

"Oh god…Maura. Uhhhh." Maura kept looking up at Jane, and then back down to see what she was doing. She didn't need to use her fingers to pleasure Jane. Her mouth was doing all the work. But her hands were struggling to keep Jane's legs separated. Jane was beginning to tighten. And she couldn't control what her body was doing. "Ahhh, Maura…You're going to make me come." Jane was trying to be quiet, she knew Maura's room wasn't sound proof, but she couldn't keep her excitement in any longer. She felt the warmth in her core exploding through her. Her legs tightened around Maura's head. Maura couldn't hear much through Jane's thighs, but she could see clear as day the expression moving across her face, and it was one she wanted to have etched into her mind forever. Maura kept moving her tongue around Jane's clit wanting to help her get everything she could out of this. Maura had no way of telling when Jane began to come back to earth. But when she felt the pressure around her ears lessen, she got the idea. When she took her mouth off Jane's core, she could feel the damp wetness she had just gotten from Jane, all over her face. She started licking at her lips, lapping up everything she could reach.

"Mmm. You taste better than I ever thought." She was crawling up Jane's body again, and once more, Jane was at a loss of words. Her entire mind had just been turned upside down. She was so confused, but at the same time everything was making perfect sense. She took Maura's head in her hands, and brought her all the way up for a searing kiss. She could taste the left over juices on Maura's lips, and it just made her heart beat even more. A thought quickly crossed through Maura's mind, and she pulled back to look into Jane's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jane sounded worried for a moment, but the fear washed off her face when she saw the smirk grow on Maura's.

"Something tells me this wasn't what you were expecting to happen when you walked in here. Am I right?"

"Like always. But I am so happy that it did happen." They both smiled at each other before joining once more for a kiss that said to the other, 'I trust you'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N – OMG. You seriously have no idea how bad I feel for making you al wait for so long. I started writing this ages back, and then got side tracked with school, and my football stuff. My life has gotten very busy these past few weeks. Anyway, review – let me know if you're angry at me for making you wait so long – and I will try and do a new update as soon as I get the chance, but I do have 2 other storied which I also haven't updated yet so we shall see. See you next time.**


End file.
